


Crowned Goat

by sukeb



Series: Fan Fiction Challenge di INFANTRUM [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Political innuendo, Politics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untuk <b>[FFC] Ada 'Gelas' di FF-ku</b><br/>Amerika masih tampak tak peduli. "Apa maksudmu aku bukan pahlawan?"<br/>Tapi ia tahu kemarahan anak itu sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Kau memang bukan. Apa aku harus membuatmu mengingat satu persatu? Amerika Serikat?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned Goat

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Hetalia dan karakternya milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya cuma meminjam dan tak memiliki keuntungan apapun dari membuat fanfic ini. Kecuali, keberhasilan menyelesaikan prompt.  
>  **Peringatan** : ideologi politik tertentu dan kalimat saya yang bikin ber-'"WHAT?!" Semacam UST.  
>  **A/N** : Jujur saya kalah cepat. Ide ini sudah bercokol di otak sekitar pertengahan tahun ini dan baru dikeluarkan beberapa minggu dari fic yang mengangkat tema serupa. Jika ada kesamaan, tolong ampuni. Tapi saya bersumpah, saya mengambil rute yang berbeda. Jadi, selamat menikmati~

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya, sebagai manusia, Ivan berharap berusia panjang. Sebagai manusia, ia mengira, ia akan mati di umur delapan puluh atau maksimal seratus dua puluh. Atau dalam usia yang lebih singkat karena butir peluru atau sekadar udara beku. Tapi Alam menganggap hidup yang demikian terlalu mudah dan dipertemukanlah ia dengan keabadian. Atau hidup panjang beratus tahun hingga akhirnya digantikan oleh orang lain. Menjadi bentuk hidup dari bumi tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan.

Ia hidup lebih lama, mengenang lebih banyak, menyaksikan beragam cerita dan merasakan berbagai gejolak hingga membuatnya mati rasa. Namun, tidak sekali dua kali hatinya bisa merasakan kembali nestapa. Jika rasa itu tiba, ia akan termenung lama dengan kedua tangan menekap dada sebelum seseorang bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia akan tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Basa-basi yang tak akan mengobati luka—yang telah entah berapa kali dikutuki oleh orang-orang yang _sejenis_ dengannya.

Yao, temannya, beberapa kali meratapi dan merutuki _salah apa mereka di kehidupan lalu sehingga para dewa menimpakan nasib buruk yang tak berkesudahan?_ Kala itu ia menjawab sambil bergurau, mungkin kita kurang memberinya uang sehingga kita diantarkan di terowongan yang keliru. Bukan jawaban menyenangkan bagi orang yang mempercayai dewa-dewa dan reinkarnasi, ia tahu. Tapi setidaknya mereka tak terluka karena perbedaan ini. Mereka telah kebal meski... pemimpin mereka tidak, orang-orang mereka tidak.

Ia mengatakan kebal sebab ia tahu ia tak pernah mengeluhkan sakit yang ia terima. Ia menerimanya sebagai pelajaran. Ia menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri dan menjadikannya obat untuk diri sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengatakan ia sakit, apalagi menjerit. Ia akan duduk dan sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan bahasa tubuh yang menyiratkan ia sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia tangguh. Ia tahu. Dan ia tak ingin dikasihani. Ia bukan Amerika.

Bukan Amerika yang akan mengerang-erang padahal lukanya tak seberapa. Bukan Amerika yang selalu menjadikan drama setiap kesialan atau kebodohannya. Bukan Babi Kapitalis yang merajuk, "Oh! Aku orang paling menderita sedunia!" Laki-laki penuh omong kosong yang hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Anak laki-laki bodoh yang menampilkan wajah riang tapi secara diam-diam maupun terang-terangan membunuhi orang lain atas nama Perang Melawan Terorisme. Bedebah cilik yang selalu menguntit dan meniru tindakannya.

Betapa keliru anggapan sebagian besar penduduk dunia dan orang-orang yang menjadi representasi mereka bahwa ia penjahat dan Amerika pahlawannya. Sehingga kadang ia merasa ia cukup beruntung memiliki ingatan tentang masa lalu dan tidak ditutupi kebohongan. Ia lebih beruntung daripada Vietnam dan tetangganya yang harus mengalami kemalangan karena rencana-rencana licik Amerika. Perang saudara di tempatnya, tidak seburuk yang mereka alami.

* * *

Akhir Juni 2013, jika tak segera mengambil tindakan, Amerika akan bergerak lebih jauh. Rusia telah memahami pola gerakan Si Bedebah. Mulanya, para gerilyawan Muslim akan dipakai untuk menyerang pemerintahnya, Amerika memberi bantuan pada mereka. Lalu setelah timbul perang saudara, bedebah tadi akan datang sebagai penengah kemudian membunuhi sekutu yang sebelumnya dia tolong.

Anak itu belajar darinya. Itu bukan hal yang membuat bangga.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat terasa paling nyeri. Sekadar hilangnya nyawa adalah hal biasa. Sedangkan hilangnya ribuan nyawa karena kebohongan dan dikubur kembali dengan kebohongan adalah luka yang mampu mencengkeram erat jantung hingga ia merasa hampir mati. Ia juga telah kehilangan beberapa orang teman karena skenario tersebut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Maka ia menghambur ke salah satu kantor Amerika yang sebelumnya telah ia pantau anak itu akan berada di mana. Begitu ia membuka pintu salah satu ruang kerja, ia segera mendapati amarah pada mata biru di balik kacamata sebelum bocah itu menggantinya dengan tawa kecil dan berusaha ramah dalam menyambut kedatangannya.

Lucu. Padahal Rusia telah mengetahui kebencian anak itu padanya. Jadi, mengapa ditutupi dengan keremahan serta mempersilakannya duduk?

Tak pelak, senyuman juga tersungging di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia bertanya, "Amerika, seingatku kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga masing-masing—"

"Urusan rumah tanggamu, Rusia? Hah, yang benar? Mendengarnya saja aku tak tertarik, heh."

Penyangkalan pertama. Ia sudah mengantisipasi ini. "Maksudku, Amerika, tolong jauhkan tangan berlemakmu dari kebijakan-kebijakan pemerintahan federasiku dan dari orang-orangku yang menginginkan hidup tenang. Bukankah kita mengakhiri perseteruan kita dulu karena masing-masing dari kita menginginkan ketenangan dan... ah, perdamaian?"

Si brengsek mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di meja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Amerika yang diam dan mendengarkan adalah Amerika yang perlu diwaspadai. Dia sedang mengatur strategi.

"Ataukah kau sebenarnya...," jeda sengaja diberikan. Ia menjadikan suaranya lebih pelan dan seolah merayu, "ingin kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Respon yang ia terima meleset dari dugaan. Bukan meledak-ledak dan penuh penolakan. Amerika hanya terhenyak sejenak kemudian terkekeh sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tak menyukai Amerika yang seperti ini.

"Aku kembali seperti dulu?" Tawa lagi. "Yang benar saja, Rusia." Gelak tawa lagi. Intimidasi terhadap intelegensi tapi ia akan diam mendengrkan untuk sementara.

"Aku sudah terlalu repot dengan ini. Lihatlah," Amerika merentangkan tangan dan dalam bahasa tubuhnya memberi tahu bahwa dia telah memiliki lebih banyak laporan dan berkas-berkas yang harus diurus tanpa perlu ikut campur urusan dalam negeri rivalnya. "Aku tak punya cukup waktu bahkan untuk jalan-jalan dan membeli sebanyak mungkin Happy Meals yang kumau."

Matanya melebar seolah hendak menantang. Inipun sudah Rusia perkirakan.

"Itu hanya delusimu yang entah kenapa," lalu mengitari sisi kiri meja sebelum berdiri tepat di hadapan Rusia, "bisa menghampirimu. Kupikir sudah saatnya kau memeriksakan diri ke psikiater." Diakhiri dengan tatapan tak percaya yang tentu akan diterjemahkan orang lain sebagai iba.

Tapi Rusia tahu lebih baik. Ia kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya yang kini makin menyandarkan punggung di kursi, betis kanan disilangkan di atas paha kiri, dan tangan bersendekap. Ia menatap tajam Si Adikuasa. Setelahnya, ia melemparkan senyuman yang mengiringi kalimat-kalimat dengan suara-suaranya yang berat. Jika ini permainannya, ia akan memainkan dengan baik.

"Jika orang menganggapku aku sedang mengalami delusi, aku akan membiarkan mereka. Itu hak mereka dalam menilai." Asal mereka tak menyebarkannya, sengaja tak diucapkan. Ia masih mengamati rivalnya yang juga masih mendengarkan. "Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang berkelanjutan mengalami delusi, mengalami halusinasi bahwa kau adalah seorang pahlawan." Wajahnya tampak tak berubah, tapi tangan Amerika telah mencengkeram meja. "Kau bukan pahlawan."

Amerika masih tampak tak peduli. "Apa maksudmu aku bukan pahlawan?"

Tapi ia tahu kemarahan anak itu sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Kau memang bukan. Apa aku harus membuatmu mengingat satu persatu? Amerika Serikat?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Anak itu sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Tidak. Kupikir kau pasti berbohong dan apapun yang kau katakan nanti pasti kebohongan dan tak satupun, _tak satupun_ dari kata-katamu yang tidak berisi kebencianmu. Padaku."

Mata biru nyalang. Ia telah berhasil.

"Oh, aku cukup objektif kali ini. Cobalah untuk mendengarnya, Alfred. Tidak se... buruk dugaanmu. Aku jamin," kembali tersenyum manis sebelum memulai sindirannya.

* * *

Dulu ada seorang anak laki-laki dekil yang menginginkan teman. Namanya, bukan Rusia. Dan ia tidak tinggal di sisi Utara benua Eropa. Ia hidup di sisi paling Tenggara dari Indo-Cina. Ia anak miskin yang baru saja melarikan diri dari majikan yang kejam.

Si anak laki-laki dalam pelariannya bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Ksatria-ksatria dari Timur dan ksatria-ksatria dari Barat. Mereka adalah ksatria-ksatria yang menaklukkan penunggang naga jahat di Hutan Barat. Anak laki-laki malang yang baru mengenal dunia luar tadi segera merasa kagum dengan mereka yang berhasil menumpas penjahat dengan gigih. Bahkan tak takut dengan naga yang terkenal buas dan tanpa ampun terhadap manusia.

Ia ingin berteman dengan mereka semua. Tapi niatnya diurungkan ketika mengenali Ksatria-ksatria Barat adalah kawan majikannya. Ia tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Maka, ia makin mengeratkan persahabatan dengan Ksatria-ksatria Timur dan menjauhi Ksatria-ksatria Barat. Pada saat itu ia tak tahu perseteruan Ksatria Barat dan Ksatria Timur bukan sekadar perbedaan makanan apa yang lebih cocok bagi siapa. Ia belum mengetahui perseteruan itu telah sampai pada tahap, siapa yang lebih baik dari siapa dan siapa yang layak memimpin setelah para penunggang naga didepak keluar.

Anak laki-laki yang baik hati itu lalu mencoba untuk tak memihak meski ia sangat dekat dengan dua orang Ksatria Timur. Bahkan mereka mempercayakan bocah tadi untuk menggembalakan kambing-kambing milik mereka. Jumlahnya hanya beberapa ekor dan si anak laki-laki merasa senang diberi kepercayaan demikian. Hingga pada akhirnya kambing-kambing tadi beranak pinak dan bisa ia miliki sendiri.

Tanpa ia tahu, di suatu malam yang dingin, semua anak-anak kambingnya tersembelih sampai darah mereka membanjiri kandang. Ia menemukan sarung pedang yang ditinggalkan pelaku. Dari pedang yang serupa dengan milik salah satu Ksatria Timur. Yang kemudian pada pagi harinya dicari oleh ksatria tersebut. Dia mengatakan sarungnya terlepas di suatu tempat.

Orang itu adalah pelakunya. Ksatria itu adalah pembunuh kambing-kambingnya. Ia marah, gusar, dan sekali lagi melarikan diri. Ia tak ingin berteman dengan Ksatria Timur terlebih dua hari sebelum penjagalan kambing-kambing itu ia mendengar para Ksatria Barat mengatakan Ksatria Timur akan menjual kambing-kambingnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kambing-kambing itu disembelih karena ia tak mau menjual. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu Ksatria Timur menyarankan untuk menjual mereka. Dan ternyata inilah akibat yang diterima jika tak menuruti kemauan Ksatria Timur.

Itulah rasa kecewa dan rasa takutnya sebelum memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari Ksatria Barat. Seandainya saja anak laki-laki tahu Ksatria Baratlah pelakunya, apakah ia akan menarik sumpah serapah penuh kebencian pada Ksatria Timur?

Sayangnya, keturunannya telah telanjur membenci Ksatria Timur dan memuja Ksatria Barat. Mengubah pandangan itu seperti mengamputasi diri dan hal tersebut tentulah enggan dilakukan.

* * *

"Omong kosong," sergah Amerika kemudian. "Kalau yang kaumaksudkan aku adalah Ksatria Barat dan kau," sembari menekan telunjuknya pada Rusia yang kembali sumringah, "Ksatria Timur, kau tidak lebih baik daripadaku. Kau bahkan membunuh orang-orang yang tak sepaham denganmu. Bertahun-tahun! Dan kaupikir aku tak tahu itu, heh? Dan kaupikir kau lebih baik dariku?!"

Wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga Rusia bisa merasakan panas kemarahan yang tersalurkan dari hidung Amerika yang menyentuh hidungnya. Pria itu marah karena... harga dirinya disinggung, kegilaannya disinggung, atau yah, seperti biasa, penyakit superioritasnya kambuh. Terlalu lama berada di atas lazimnya membuat lupa bahwa ada orang-orang yang lebih baik, lebih kompeten, dan lebih waras tapi memilih untuk tidak berada di puncak.

Namun Rusia tak lagi tersenyum. Ia justru menarik dagu Amerika, serupa dengan gestur mereka berdua pada malam-malam dingin di akhir tahun 1990. Intimasi yang seluruhnya hanya kepalsuan dan sekadar pelampiasan hasrat penuh kebencian.

Rupanya itu sudah lama sekali.

"Aku tahu aku lebih baik daripada dirimu, _Dorogoy_." Amerika berusaha mundur. Sementara tangannya mengunci pergelangan tangan Rusia yang kini makin mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua. Usaha, yang bisa dikatakan, sia-sia. Dalam kedekatan mereka, Rusia berbisik, "Aku juga tahu kau lebih baik dari padaku dalam beberapa hal. Hanya dalam beberapa hal."

Cengekeraman Amerika makin erat tapi Rusia tetap melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau kau pongah dan lantas menganggapku tak bisa melawanmu," dan bibirnya bersua dengan rahang Amerika, "kau keliru. Kau keliru, Amerika."

Ah, geraman tertahan itu. Berapa lama ia tak mendengarnya dari Amerika?

"Kau menggunakannya pada Irak, Afghanistan, Libia, Mesir, Suriah," bibir dan lidahnya menyapu salah satu sisi leher Amerika yang berbau harum parfum maskulin dan berlanjut tanpa menghiraukan deru napas cepat dari si pemilik tubuh, "dan entah negara mana lagi yang akan kaucabik-cabik. Aku mengawasi. Tapi jika kau menggunakan cara kotormu padaku," kini lidahnya yang meraba leher halus itu, kemudian meneruskan, "pada orang-orangku, kau melakukan kekeliruan besar. Aku lebih kuat dari mereka." Ada erangan yang tertahan. Tapi Rusia tidak menginginkan hanya ini. "Aku lebih mampu menghancurkanmu daripada mereka. Aku mampu menghancurkanmu." Sebuah erangan yang terdengar jelas. "Tapi kau tak mampu melakukannya 'kan, _Lyubov_?"

Mata Amerika yang sejak tadi tertutup kini membuka lebar. Napasnya tersengal. "Buat aku mampu," hampir-hampir tertelan helaan napas. "Buat aku melawanmu. Jika itu maumu."

"Tapi kau tak tahu kapasitasmu, Alfred."

Letusan tembakan terdengar sebagai jawaban. Disusul bau anyir dan ledakan tawa. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi keduanya tertawa tergelak-gelak meski Rusia memegangi dadanya yang berdarah.

"Karpetmu, berdarah."

"Tinggal siram dengan alkohol, lalu bakar. Selesai perkara."

Hening sejenak saat mata Rusia masih menatap lekat pada bercak-bercak merah yang bertambah banyak. "Tapi karpet Persia tidak murah."

"Aku bisa memintanya dari Saudi. Tinggal telepon dan dia akan memberiku lebih banyak dari yang kuminta." Senyum kepuasan yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau dan kroni-berbau-minyak-mu itu." Bukan hal lucu tapi ia menggelengkan kepala. "Berapa tahun dari sekarang?"

"Apanya?" Muka Amerika yang kebingungan selalu membangkitkan hasrat sadisnya. Sekadar membenturkan muka bodoh itu ke tembok atau memukulinya denga pipa air kesayangan yang tidak ia bawa hari ini.

"Duelnya. Perangnya, Alfred. Berapa waktu yang kaubutuhkan dari sekarang?"

"Sekitar lima sampai enam tahun. Ada yang lain?"

"Giliranku yang jadi pahlawan. Dan Snowden ke tempatku. Ingat?"

Muka bodoh makin naik intensitas kebodohannya ketika si pemilik menggaru-garuk rambut pirangnya. "Oh. Oke," balas personifikasi negara adidaya dengan intonasi datar. Seandainya saja para pemujanya tahu yang dipuja berotak udang seperti ini.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu," sambil mengamati kemejanya putinya. Sekarang jadi bernoda merah besar. Padahal baru diberikan Putin kemarin. Harus menjawab apa kalau ditanya nanti?

"Apa? Kau mau balik? Tapi lukamu belum sembuh. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang di luar menemukanmu dalam keadaan luka? Tambah runyam perkara."

Rusia bergerak ke arah pintu, menggeleng dan, "Tidak. Terima ka—"

— _buk_. Amerika menimpa punggung Rusia. Keduanya tergeletak di lantai. "Aku tidak ingin dapat masalah di luar, jadi... menginaplah," ucapnya santai seolah mereka sedang mengobrol biasa padahal tubuh beratnya menduduki Rusia.

"Se—ha'us—nyahitu ka—himatku," terbata-bata karena lemak hidup masih mendudukinya meski ia tetap berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Masa bodoh. Tinggal, ya tinggal. Jangan membantah kalau ingin jadi pemenang," sambil sekuat tenaga berusaha mematahkan leher Rusia dengan lengannya.

"Baiklah," setelah akhirnya Amerika melepaskan diri. "Tapi ingat, aku masih membencimu, oke? Jangan kira aku suka rela membantumu." Sebab, mereka berdua telah mencapai pemahaman. Agar dapat bertahan hidup di dunia yang mungkin akan dikuasai oleh orang-orang yang melawan mereka berdua, mereka harus saling... menghidupi. Jika kali ini Amerika adalah pahlawan dan Rusia penjahatnya, maka kali lain atau di masa depan Rusia akan menjadi pahlawan dan Amerika penjahatnya. Begini lebih baik daripada rasa sakit keberadaan mereka hilang dari muka dunia. Ia tak ingin itu dan Amerika juga tak menginginkannya. Maka, pilihan terakhir adalah bekerja sama serta mencegah kekuatan—dia memiliki asumsi dari dan di mana—yang tak diinginkan mendepaknya dan Amerika keluar dari puncak dunia.

**Author's Note:**

> Merasa ter-"lul whut? Ini apa-apaan?!" ? Saya juga loh 8D Anyway, review selalu dihargai :3b


End file.
